Project V/Mii Fighter
Mii Fighter (Nintendo) ---- Mii Fighters are available for selection in Project V, having been developed by Nintendo initially for Super Smash Bros. 4. They return due to their popularity and customizable options at hand. Mii Fighters are customizable in about every way -- their weight and height depend on what's been made in the Mii Maker, but their moves and abilities are otherwise up to the player. They can wear several costumes that are based on other Nintendo representatives or Toroko characters or just nothing in particular, and also have changed statistics besides just speed, defense and offense. The creativeness is entirely left up to the player. Because of there being no "balanced default Mii" and the fact that creating a balanced character would take a lot of precision, Mii Fighters are generally left out of the metagame apart from special tournaments designed for them specifically. The Mii Fighter is divided into three classes: Brawler, Gunner, and Swordfighter. Each Mii Fighter retains the moves that they could choose from in Smash, although each move has considerable improvements, including less end lag and more range. Some moves have been repurposed and all recovery moves have been significantly improved, each having vastly more range. In addition to their already-given set of custom moves, the Mii Fighter has four more .moves available for each class. Moves Brawler *'Neutral': Shot Put (Default), Ultimate Uppercut, Exploding Side Kick, Charge Lunch (Little Mac neutral), Furious Fist (Captain Falcon neutral), Pill Toss (Dr. Mario neutral), Judge Punch (Mr. Game & Watch forward) *'Forward': Onslaught (Default), Burning Dropkick, Headache Maker, Body Shot (Charizard forward), Dominate (Bowser forward), Death Choke (Ganondorf forward), Bike Rush (Wario forward) *'Recovery': Piston Punch (Default), Soaring Axe Kick, Helicopter Kick, Jump Punch (Mario recovery), Super Jump (Dedede recovery), Flame Dash (Fox recovery), Fury Grab (Captain Falcon recovery) *'Crouch': Foot Flurry (Default), Head-on Assault, Feint Jump, Powerslide (Ganondorf crouch), Tornado Rush (Luigi crouch), Earthquake (Donkey Kong crouch), Stone Breaker (Charizard crouch) Gunner *'Neutral': Laser Blaze (Default), Charge Blast, Grenade Launch, Nuclear Blast (Ness neutral), Flamethrower (Charizard neutral), Fruit Fire (Pac-Mam neutral), Power Wave (Cloud neutral) *'Forward': Flame Pillar (Default), Stealth Burst, Gunner Missile, Banana Ahoy! (Diddy Kong forward), Gordo Fire (Dedede forward), Sticky Bomb Shot (Mega Man forward), Machine Gun Kick (Bayonetta forward) *'Recovery': Arm Rocket (Default), Lunar Launch, Cannon Uppercut, Thunder Shoot (Ness recovery), Multibounce (Pac-Man recovery) Fuel Fire Desire (R.O.B. recovery), Upwards Drill (Bayonetta recovery) *'Crouch': Absorbing Vortex (Default), Echo Reflector, Bomb Drop, Decoy Bomb (Bowser Jr. crouch), Heal Pulse (Wii Fit Trainer crouch), Confuse Ray (Mewtwo crouch), Charge (Cloud crouch) Swordfighter *'Neutral': Blurring Blade (Default), Gale Strike, Shruiken of Light, Explosive Blade (Ike neutral), Blade Twister (Meta Knight neutral), Power Up (Shulk neutral), Boil Blast (Roy neutral) *'Forward': Airborne Assault (Default), Slash Launcher, Chakram, Thrust Combo (Marth forward), Drill Spin (Meta Knight forward), Power Dash (Pit forward), Back Attack (Shulk forward) *'Recovery': Skyward Slash Dash (Default), Stone Scabbard, Hero's Spin, Magnet Blade (Ike recovery), Rising Clash (Marth recovery), Moon Reach (Kirby recovery), Magic Teleport (Zelda recovery) *'Crouch': Blade Counter (Default), Reversal Slash, Power Thrust, The Shine (Falco crouch), Vanish and Slash (Meta Knight crouch), Sword Flip (Zero Suit Samus crouch), Protector (Zelda crouch) Category:Subpages